


everyday's a casecation with you

by igotatext



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Romance, no need to thank me, out here fixing everyones mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotatext/pseuds/igotatext
Summary: SPOILERSif you haven't watched episode 12 of season 6, don't read.set after the events of casecation. its basically canon in my mind. just fixing the problematicness of Amy telling Jake she would leave him and them never talking about it again.orAmy is an amazing wife and they are relationship goals. they talk about having children. everyone is happy





	everyday's a casecation with you

**Author's Note:**

> everyone had a lot to say about Amy's behaviour in this episode.
> 
> to those who said she was horrible to imply she'd leave him, children are a dealbreaker to most people.
> 
> to those who said children are a dealbreaker to most people, she can't act like its such a dealbreaker if they've literally never talked about it before.
> 
> it was ultimately a problem with the placement of the episode. it should've been something they discussed seasons ago. but since I can't solve that problem, I just added a few lines in the aftermath. who's to say this isn't exactly what happened?
> 
> lets just be happy they talked about it now instead of in other sitcoms, where they'd realize they didn't have the same view on kids after she accidentally gets pregnant like an idiot
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Amy sat crosslegged on the bed, carefully placing towels, sunscreen, and anything else they would need for the water park in a bag. Jake stood to her left, still talking nonstop about what rides they would go on, as he tugged on some plaid pyjama bottoms. It was the eve of their second attempt at a first anniversary celebration. Last weeks ‘casecation’ had been really sweet on Jake’s part, but it had ended pretty awkwardly when they’d realized they weren’t on the same page about having kids.

 

They’d made up since, and Jake was actually really getting into the idea of babies (he’d found this book of baby names on Amazon that only had names of famous characters from movies, so it had been one step forward, two steps back). But Amy couldn’t get something she’d said when they were arguing out of her mind, and they hadn’t had time to talk until now. She was terrified, but she was gonna have to woman up and say something before it was too late.

 

She placed the bag on the floor, next to the back-up bag and the in-case-of-motion-sickness bag. She took a deep breath, and turned to Jake, who was still very deep into his strategy for the water park.

 

“So the best ride there is Whirlpool. Obviously.” He gives her a look like she was supposed to know what went on at this water park. “But I saw on the website that the line can be up to an hour long. So I was thinking, we get fast passes, and we’ll be able to clear it in no time.”

 

“Jake.” She tried to say.

 

“I know what you’re gonna say.” Jake interrupted, obviously not knowing what she was going to say. “The price is a bit steep on those tickets. But _I_ think that we’ll get the value back, because of how many rides we’re going to be able to do in a short amount of time-“

 

“ _Jake._ ” He finally looked at her, and frowned when he saw her expression.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

 

She took his face in her hands. “I love you. So much.”

 

Jake looked happy, if slightly confused, about this turn of events. “I love you so much too.”

 

Okay, she was going to have to be more clear. “Do you remember our conversation at the hospital last week?”

 

“You mean the one where we made a life changing decision about our relationship?” He smiled. “Yeah, just a little.”

 

“I implied I might start over with someone else.” She continued, heat rushing into her face as she remembered it. “And I-“

 

“That’s what this is about? You think I’m still mad?” He took her hands, which were still on his face, and kissed her knuckles. “Ames, I’m fine. We’re on the same page now, aren’t we?”

 

“That’s not the point. I need you to know _why_ I said it.” She drew her hands away, and took a deep breath. “I was scared. And I was angry. And I felt blindsided. I said it to prove a point, but I mainly said it because, at one point, it was true. Kids were a dealbreaker for me.” Jake still looked slightly confused, but she had to push through. “But I realized there are a lot of things about you that I...” She trailed off as she realized that her message wasn’t coming out exactly how she’d planned.

 

Jake clearly found her discomfort amusing. “You’re saying that you hated a bunch of things about me, but you married me anyway?”

 

“No. Yes. Not exactly.” She exhaled through her nostrils. “Look, with everyone I’ve ever dated, I had what I liked about them, andwhat I hated about them. But even the things I sort of don’t like about you, I _love._ ” His smirk had become a dopey smile, so she knew she was doing something right. “And _because_ of that, I could never never leave you. I don’t think there’s anything you could possibly do that would be a dealbreaker for me.”

 

Jake was full-on beaming. “That was _so_ cheesy, Ames. I’m kind of impressed.”

 

She flicked him on the arm, but allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

 

“That being said,” she said, reluctantly pulling away from his warmth so she could look him in the eyes, “do you want to have kids?” She didn’t pause to let him answer. “I thought that if I strong-armed you into having kids, I’d be fine with it as long as we had kids. But you could end up resenting me, and maybe them, and that’s the _last_ thing I want.”

 

She knew she was beginning to sound ridiculous, but she had to say it. All week, all the things she _should_ have said when Jake had admitted his fears had been bouncing around her head. She just wanted to make sure they were okay.

 

She had even more to say. About how even if he decided he wanted kids when they were fifty, they could adopt, or foster, or have her eggs frozen in case. About how he was the single most important person in her life.

 

But before she could, he pulled her into a kiss. And she was finally convinced he understood what she was trying to say.

 

After what felt like an eternity (but realistically had been about thirty seconds) he pulled away, and gave her a soft smile. “It’s like you said. I’d never imagined having children with anyone else before you. Even before you brought it up, the thought occurred to me. The only thing that put me off was imagining I could mess someone up as bad as my dad did to me.”

 

Amy nodded. “But now you know that your dad’s problem was that he didn’t care enough. You care almost _too_ much.” She laced her fingers through his. “You’re gonna be an amazing dad.”

“I know, right?” He grinned playfully. “I’m going to make our kid like everything I like, until they just become a smaller version of me.”

 

Amy gave him a look.

 

“Jeez, I’m kidding! If they’re even a tiny bit like you, they’ll be the best kid ever.”

 

They lay down and snuggled each other, voicing their thoughts on what their hypothetical child would be like.

 

“Are we really about to unleash a combination of me and you on the world?” Jake asked, and Amy rolled her eyes. “That’s way too much power.”

 

Amy wanted a girl first, and Jake was fine with whatever, seeing as he’d never given the subject much thought. They talked about gender reveal parties (Jake loved them and Amy thought they were idiotic), baby showers (they both agreed to let Charles organize it) and the cute names kids had for their grandparents (Jake wanted to keep his dad from finding out they had a kid until they were fully grown and in college). They were definitely getting ahead of themselves, considering they hadn’t even started trying, but they didn’t care. It was all so exciting.

 

Eventually, Amy ordered Jake to go to sleep so they could be up first thing for the waterpark. And as she drifted off, she couldn’t get the image of a curly-headed baby Peralta out of her head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> none of my other pics are canon compliant or based on episodes, but I needed to get this off my chest or I wouldn't be able to live.   
> if you enjoyed, leave kudos. have a great easter if you celebrate and a great nothing if you don't


End file.
